Forbidden
by beejay08
Summary: What happens when a new diva comes to the WWE and manages to catch Randy's heart. What if this diva was Batista's lil sis, would he like it?
1. Chapter 1

"Look at this King, while Gail Kim is distracting the ref Molly has her title in hand"  
  
"Well maybe she's reminding herself what she's fighting for"  
  
Gail Kim was on the top rope of the ring distracting the ref while Molly Holly had her women's title in her hand getting ready to nail Lita in the face. Molly gets ready to hit her when Lita ducks and instead she hit's the ref in the back of the head with the title, Molly turns around and charges after Lita only to get clothesline. Lita forgot that Gail was still there, She was reminded when Gail took Lita's neck from behind and jumped down from the ring bringing Lita's neck against the rope. By this time Molly had already gotten up. Gail got back onto the apron, yelling at Molly for her to get her.  
  
"This just isn't right JR"  
  
"you got that right, wait King who's this?"  
  
A brunette girl in black low-rider jeans and a black halter-top came running down the ramp. She ran up to Gail and pulled her legs making her face connect to the ring. The girl then stepped inside the ring and went up to Molly. Molly charged after her but the girl avoided her and spin-kicked her in the face. Molly fell down and the unknown girl climbed onto the top rope and did a moonsault onto Molly. She then got Lita and pulled her onto Molly for the pin. She woke the ref up and he started to count. 1.…2.…3 and the bell sounded and Lillian got up to announce the winner.  
  
"Your winner and the new WWE Women's Champion…Lita"  
  
The unknown girl got in the ring once again but this time with the women's belt in hand. She helped Lita up and gave her, her women's championship belt and raised her hands while the crowd screamed and clapped. Lita got on the second rope raising the belt above her head while the fans took pictures. Lita then got off the rope and took a good look at the girl that helped her. Lita smiled but the smile faded away faster then it came. Molly had gotten up and was getting ready to hit Faith from behind, Faith smirked and turned around quickly with her leg in the air hitting Molly with a spin kicked. Gail ran in the ring with a steal chair so the brunette girl and Lita ran out the ring and up the ramp. Lita held up her title in one hand while Faith held up her other hand. They then walked backstage and saw that most of the superstars and divas were outside their locker rooms trying to see who the beautiful brunette girl was. Lita and the girl started walking threw the crowd on the way to the women's locker room when a guy that worked in the arena came up to the girl.  
  
"Miss someone wants you in the Evolution locker room"  
  
"k"  
  
The guy left and went back to his work. This girl who knew Evolution, so well that they was asking for her, now intrigued everybody.   
  
"Hey since you guys seem to be nosy can someone tell me where Evolution locker room is"  
  
"down the hall take right and then take another left at the end of the hallway, you can't miss it"  
  
Spoke up RVD, the unknown girl looked at RVD  
  
"your RVD right"  
  
"yeah, hey I saw you out there your martial art kicks rock"  
  
"thanks, see ya later, oh yeah Lita I'll be in Evolution's locker room so when your ready to leave come and get me"  
  
"k"  
  
The brunette starts to walk away when she all of a sudden she stops and turns around to the group  
  
"Oh yeah by the way my names Faith, the new diva here in the WWE, just in case you were wondering"  
  
With that said she turns and walks away 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Faith followed the directions RVD gave her and she now stood in front of Evolution's locker room. She took a deep breath and let it all out. She knew that once she stepped in that room it would have been all over. She was getting ready to knocked but decided not to, instead she just walked right in. She walked in and sat on the couch putting her feet up on the coffee table. She got comfortable and picked up the magazine that was on the couch right next to her, she started flipping through it. All of Evolution was in there looking at the girl that was just outside, the girl that helped Lita win the Women's title. They started getting mad, they had no clue who this girl was and she just barged in here like she owned the place. Ric Flair finally spoke up.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
"Last time I checked I could of sworn I was a girl, what about you"  
  
"Oh I see you have a big mouth too"   
  
"Well it depends on which way you use that term but I don't know I always liked my vocab"   
  
Ric was about to say something else when Batista came barging through the door, obviously very angry   
  
"What the hell do u think your doing here?"   
  
"Well someone told someone to tell me to come here"   
  
"Stop trying to be smart, what are you doing here, what do you think you were doing out there"   
  
"Helping Lita out and look, it worked, we now have a new Women's champ"   
  
"Faith what are you doing here I thought you were home"   
  
"Well I was until Vince gave me a call asking if I wanted a contract with the WWE"   
  
"Well I suggest you call him saying you changed your mind or I will do it for you"   
  
Faith got up off the couch and got into Batista's face  
  
"You wouldn't dare"   
  
"I wouldn't?"  
  
Triple H got up and separated the two  
  
"Can I ask who you are and how you guys know each other?"  
  
Faith gasped and held her heart and pretended to be hurt  
  
"Are you telling me my dear old brother hasn't been talking about me, did you guys not even know about me, I am truly hurt, I better sit down"  
  
Faith sat down while everybody looked at Batista, Flair began to talk  
  
"Dave I didn't know you had a sister"  
  
"Especially one as hott as her"  
  
"Randy keep your eyes off of her"  
  
"Oh its okay big bro his hott too, nice chest by the way, and love the tattoos"  
  
Faith winked at Randy knowing this would piss Dave off more, he replayed in a stern voice  
  
"Faithhhhh"  
  
"Yes", she replied sweetly. Just then a phone started ringing  
  
"Who phone is that? Did someone change their ring tone?"  
  
"That's mine"  
  
"Faith, how did your phone get in here?"  
  
"You guys wasn't in here earlier so I just put my phone in here now stop talking and help me find it"  
  
"Here it is" Randy handed her the phone and she thanked him calling him babe, she answered the phone and brung it to her ear, she was surprised by the person on the other end  
  
"Faith? You there?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Well I think I know but I don't wanna say it cause then I might be wrong but then again I think I'm right"  
  
"Just say it already"  
  
"Steph that's you?"  
  
"The one and only"  
  
"I should have known, you got all bossy"  
  
"Yeah whatever, so where are you?"  
  
"At Raw"  
  
"Well I know I saw you on TV, I ment where are you in the arena"  
  
"In Evolutions locker room"  
  
"Yeah right"  
  
"No for real, Dave is kinda mad at me which I have no clue why"  
  
"Yeah right, you know why"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well guess what"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look out the door"   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it"  
  
"Alright keep your pants on'  
  
Faith opened the door to the locker room and there was Stephanie McMahon on the other side of the door with her phone in hand. Faith threw her phone and luckily Batista caught it but she didn't care she ran to Stephanie and they hugged. After they was finished Faith let her in and they sat on the couch while Evolution just stood there a little shocked, but Triple H was really shocked, his ex-wife just walked right passed and into his locker room. The girls just kept talking.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I guess I can tell you since your gonna find out anyway"  
  
"Okay what?"  
  
"The roster split is officially over after this week, after Smackdown is over everyone will be together once again"  
  
"Wicked!"  
  
"Wicked?"  
  
"Don't ask"  
  
"Well so I saw you out there, whats up?"  
  
"Well your father….." Faith saw the look Steph was giving her so she started over  
  
"I mean Vince called me and asked me if I wanted to work for him and I said sure"  
  
"Oh I see"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Dave cleared his throat and the girls looked at him  
  
"Maybe you should go get some water for that throat"  
  
"Funny Faith"  
  
"Hey Dave"  
  
"Hey Steph"  
  
"How are ya?"  
  
"Good I guess"  
  
"Cool me too"  
  
There was another knock on the door and Lita stuck her head in, "Faith.." She stopped short when she saw Steph they ran to each other and hugged,  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"After Smackdown no more roster split"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Yeah and congrats on your title"  
  
"Yeah and I couldn't of down it without Faith"  
  
"Of course! I mean come on everyone needs my help"  
  
They all laughed a little, or you can say the girls did  
  
"Well that's go celebrate my win….."  
  
"With my help"  
  
"With your help of course"  
  
"Well that's go"  
  
"Faith where do you think your going"  
  
"What are you deaf now? I'm going out I'll talk to ya later, bye"  
  
Before he got the chance to stop them they were out the door, Ric, Randy, and Triple H all stared at Dave  
  
"D you got some explaining to do"  
  
Hope you like plz review it, should I continue? 


	3. authors note

_hey everyone, its been a long time since i have updated the story and thats an understatement. i'm not really sure if i should continue the story or not. i will be wrting some stories not sure if it will be wrestling related or not but yeah. anyway i just wanted to let everyone know that i'm still alive and stuff. leave a message on the review board and say if i should continue or not, cause i have no idea._

_ 3 bianca_


	4. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 3_

"what do you mean?" dave asked. he knew what they were asking though so he was aware he was going to be answering questions all night so he sat down on the couch which was just recently occupied but his little sister, he already felt a headache coming on.

"what do you think we mean, i dont know about them but i didn't know you had a sister"

"yeah and the way steph and your sister was talking it seems they knew eachother for a long time"

"well steph and faith knew eachother for awhile now. my mother knew linda, they went to high school together"

"so your a close friend of the mcmahons, and thats how you got this job" randy asked more of a statement way.

"no thats not how i got this job, i was in a match to show vince how i was in the ring, he said i needed more work so he got me another trainer and soon i was on smackdown and now here i am."

"yeahh sure"

"well randy i wouldn't really talk you know since your father and grandfather wrestled here."

"hey man i got this job because of my talent and beauty"

All four of the men in the locker room laughed, soon they was all sitting down and listening to dave talk about his sister and everything. His sister Faith was 22 years old and lived in Boston, Mass. Her and Stephanie played together when they was younger all the time while Dave and Shane played. Faith had just finished college and thats was when her and Steph had really lost contact with eachother.

"the way you was describing them they seem to have been best friends what happened?" asked ric flair

"well me and my family moved from connecticut and sooner or later Faith had finally started high school and started getting more social"

"how come you never mentioned you had a sister?"

"i dont know, it never really came up. I haven't really seen or talked to her since she was in college and stuff"

"how come you didn't go to her graduation"

"i would of but she didn't even tell me when it was"

"how come you dont want her to wrestle"

"because i dont want her to get hurt and she will get caught up in wrestling and all her hard work in college will just go to waste"

"okay i guess i can see where your coming from"

"i dont. if she wants to wrestle then she should, shes a grown up now" stated randy

"who asked for your opinion anyway? huh!"

"nobody but i still say you should just mind your business and leave her alone"

Before the two could go at it Hunter split them up and took Randy out of the room while Ric stayed with Dave.

"randy what the hell is wrong with you? dont you see hes pissed off already?"

"yeah but come on man shes old enough to take care of herself, she doesn't need him trying to run her life"

"i can see what your saying man but if i had a little sister i would be the same way. why are you getting so worked up about it anyway?"

"nothing"

"what aren't you telling me"

"nothing alright"

"fine man, look stay right here and i will go get our stuff so we can leave, RAW is almost over anyway"

"okay"

Hunter left Randy in the hall while he went back into the locker room to retrive their things. Once he came back into the hall way he handed Randy his belongings and the both of them left the arena together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_alright everyone. yes this is a short one but I just wanted everyone to know that I will continue the story since many people said I should and thanks everyone who said they liked it. this chapter isn't that good, but I think i know now where i'm going with the story. i am already starting to write the fourth chapter so every stay tuned because the next one will be longer and better!_

_xoxo bianca _


End file.
